1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a rectifier circuit and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices which transmit and receive data wirelessly have been actively developed. Semiconductor devices transmitting and receiving data wirelessly are called radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, ID tags, IC tags, IC chips, RF tags, wireless tags, electronic tags, wireless chips, transponders, or the like, and those put in practical use generally include a silicon substrate.
A semiconductor device which transmits and receives data wirelessly (hereinafter referred to as an RFID) has a function of converting a wireless signal (a carrier wave or an amplitude modulation wave generated by superimposing a modulation wave on a carrier wave) into a DC voltage with a rectifier circuit which is provided in the RFID, and circuits in the RFID operate using the DC voltage.
A rectifier circuit which is provided in an RFID generally includes a diode using a transistor.
In the case where a diode using a transistor is used for a rectifier circuit, there has been a problem in that, compared to an ideal voltage or current output by the diode, a loss of voltage/current corresponding to a threshold value characteristic of the transistor occurs.
Further, a method is known in which stabilization is achieved by provision of a voltage control circuit in a rectifier circuit (for example, see Patent Document 1).